Magic
by WRATH77
Summary: On a recon mission, Avirama and Findor get sidetracked by fireflies and each other. A lot of smut!  Avirama/Findor. R&R


A garganta opened in a forest, revealing two figures. They both stepped out and looked around the area. One was tall, shirtless with tattoos on his face and chest and a bird shaped bone helmet around. His companion had long blonde hair, gauntlets on his wrists, a full body suit and a mask over his face. Avirama Redder and Findor Carais were on a recon mission in the human world and start looking around the surrounding area.

"So, what do we have to do again?" Avirama asked Findor.

Findor took out a paper and looks over it.

"We're supposed to watch these humans and see if any of them have string amount of reiatsu and report back. We cannot come back for at least a day".

Avirama groaned and Findor smiled; "My sentiments exactly."

The two arrancars watched the humans for about ten hours and reported about a handful of people. When night fell, they were looking for a place to stay, when Findor sighed. Avirama looked at the blond man and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Findor looked at him and smiled.

"There's fireflies everywhere, see?"

Findor waved around, which showed many fireflies. Since it was summer, there were many fireflies about.

"Look", Findor pointed to the forest, "there seems to be more over there!"

Before he could stop him, Findor sprinted into the forest. Avirama quickly followed him and he found Findor in a clearing, with hundreds of fireflies around him. It was a breathtaking sight, except for one small detail.

"Findor, take of your mask."

Findor looked at Avirama, a little taken aback from the command, but he obeyed. He raised his gauntlets and a loud crack was heard as his mask crumbled away. Findor's handsome face was shown to Avirama, who smiled and went up to kiss him.

Findors eyes widen at Avirama's forwardness, but he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. It's been too long since they had this level of intimacy. Too damn long. The lovers could barely get any alone time in Hueco Muendo; since they were hiding their relationship from Aizen and Barragan. So, when this mission came up, they instantly took it.

Avirama stopped the kiss and nuzzled into Findor hair, murmuring his name. He nipped Findors earlobe, which the blond man let out a moan. Avirama kissed Findor again, this time pushing him gently to the ground. When Findor's back hit the grass, his eyes shot open. He pulled back to look at his lovers face.

"W-Wait, Avirama…" Findor stuttered, "We're right here in the open."

Avirama just smiled.

"Don't worry." He said. "Nobody could see us and if anybody does, I'll just be the crap out of them."

Findor just blinked. "Oh"

He then wrapped his arms around Avirama's neck, "Now, where were we?"

Avirama grinned and claimed Findor's lips again, this time deepening the kiss. He then started removing Findors jacket, which was a little difficult since Findor was still wearing his gauntlets. After some struggling, he removed the jacket and gauntlets. Avirama's hand reaches Findor's hollow hole and lightly strokes it. He earned a gasp from his lover, making Findor blushed darkly and bit his lip as Avirama's hands touch his chest and hollow hole.

"A-Avirama", Findor whimpered, "Please… pants…take them off. "

Avirama obliged by taking off Findor's pants and sandals. Findor also started taking off Avirama's clothes. Avirama's sleeves were discarded as well. Findor gave out a small laugh when he saw Avirama isn't wearing underwear. He knows his lover likes to be commando most of the time. Now that they were fully naked, they both looked at each other with a look of hunger in their eyes. It really has been too long for them.

Throwing their clothes to the side, the lovers grabbed each other and gave each other a bruising kiss. Then, Avirama pulled away with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"How about we make this more…interesting?"

Now, whenever Avirma said that, it usually means something perverted. Findor was right when Avirama sat up and flipped them over; Findor on top and Avirama on the bottom. Avirama then grinned at Findor.

"How about we do a 69?"

Now, Findor and Avirama had been together for a long time and been having sex for a just as long. Yet, whenever Avirama said something with a sexual innuendo. Findor always blushed, just as he was blushing now.

"Wait…here?"

Avirama nodded.

"Yeah, nobody is around."

Findor blinked and hesitantly turned around. He took Avirama's member in his mouth and started to suck, earning a groan from his tattooed lover. He gave a muffled moan as Avirama took his member and sucked as well. The lovers minds reeled as they both gave each other pleasure. They continued this for a few more minutes, earning muffled groans from each other and then finally, they released into each others mouths. Findor lets Avirama's member slipped from his mouth with a wet pop, his seed dripping down his chin. He started breathing heavily and looked back at Avirama with a flustered face. To Avirama, it took all his willpower not to take Findor right there.

"Take me, Avirama", Findor said softly. Avirama was more than happy to obliged.

Avirama grabbed Findor and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which Findor returned with equal fervor. They could both taste each others seeds in their mouths. Suddenly, Avirama showed two fingers in front of Findor, who took them in his mouth and coated them with saliva. Avirama then circles Findor's entrance and then thrust in a finger. Findor moaned and writhed on top of Avirama, who was taking in all his lovers' movements and facial features. Findor groaned as Avirama put in another finger and made scissoring motions. Findor gasped when Avirama ran his fingers against his prostate and gasped again when he brushed over it again. When Avirama withdrew his fingers, Findor whined, which made Avirama grinned.

Avirama then laid flat on his back and said "Ride Me."

Findor blinked, for they were never tried this position. Leave it to Avirama to give surprises' at the strangest of times. He took Avirama's member and positioned it at his entrance. Then he slowly pushed Avirama's girth inside of him. Findor arched his back and groaned, feeling impossibly full, while Avirama also groaned at his lovers delicious tightness.

Findor started a slow rhythm, making sure he hits his prostate each time. He then felt Avirama grabbed his rear and squeezed, feeling more aroused from the touch.

Avirama took in the scene of his lover, riding on his dick, his back arched and his head thrown back in pleasure. Findor looked beautiful. Actually, the whole scene seemed beautiful. Here they are, making love on the grass, with fireflies all around them. It was magical!

"Findor-chan…" Avirama breathed out, "Findor-chan, you are so beautiful"

Findor smiled down at him, with love brimming in his eyes. Findor started riding harder, both men feeling the immense pleasure inside them. They both felt their orgasm's coming close.

"Avi-Avirama…I,m so close" Findor exclaimed.

"So am…I. L-Let go, Findor-chan".

Findor suddenly arched his back and gave a loud yell as he came on their stomachs. Avirama felt Findor's walls clenched around him and he came inside of him with a guttural groan. All they could hear was their own labored breathing. Findor fell on top of Avirama, thoroughly exhausted and covered in sweat. Avirama smiled warmly and encircled Findor in his arms. The blonde arrancar gave a content sigh, and looked at Avirama with a smile, who in turned grinned.

"Wanna go to sleep?" Avirama asked

Findor nodded and he slowly pulled Avirama out of him, instantly regretting it. He liked the feeling of being filled and complete. He then spooned next to Avirama, who kissed his cheek and nuzzled his hair.

"Love You, Findor-chan."

Findor smiled to himself.

"I love you too, Avi-kun."

Avirama rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname, but he tolerates it for Findor. He wrapped his arms around Findor and entwined his fingers with his.

The lovers fell asleep, with the fireflies around them.

AN: I just got this image of fireflies and I had to put a smut scene with these 2. It also goes with the theme. I don't own bleach! This is part of the 100themes challenge.


End file.
